Rise of the Voiceless
by DancesWithStolenTime
Summary: Das Hexenproblem in Großbritannien ist außer Kontrolle! Nach einer hilfesuchenden Nachricht machen die Winchester Brüder sich auf in das verregnete London, um den dortigen Huntern zu helfen, der Lage Herr zu werden. Und als hätten sie nicht schon genug Probleme, braut sich das nächste Unheil bereits am grauen Horizont zusammen. Was ist es, das Castiel verschweigt?


_**Rise of the Voiceless**_

Das Rating der FF kann sich noch ändern, aber da es (mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit) Destiel beinhalten wird, habe ich es erst einmal unter Slash gesetzt.

Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich eine meiner Storys veröffentliche und hoffe auf konstruktives Feedback :3

Die Idee schwirrte mir jetzt aber schon so lange im Kopf herum, dass ich sie endlich zu Papier bringen musste. Ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefallen wird.

Ich habe nur die englischen Folgen von Supernatural gesehen und kenne daher die meisten deutschen Begriffe nicht xD (Oder finde sie einfach zu doof und benutze daher weiter die englischen) Bei Harry Potter ist es ähnlich, aber da kenne ich mich im deutschen gut genug aus, um die englischen Sachen zu umgehen. Sollten euch die englischen Sachen zu sehr irritieren, dann versuche ich die deutschen zu benutzen.

Genug der langen Vorrede und auf zum Prolog :D

 **Prolog: Damit wir uns verstehen, ich steig in kein Flugzeug!**

"Sam! Hinter dir!" Dean sah, wie sein Bruder gerade noch rechtzeitig herum wirbelte, um der Frau hinter sich eine Kugel durch den Kopf zu jagen. Der Dolch, den sie ihn der Hand hielt, fiel klappernd zu Boden und benetzte den weißen Teppich unter ihnen mit rotem Blut. Sam sah zu Dean und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Dean plötzlich von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gegen die Wohnzimmerwand geschleudert und dort gehalten wurde.

"Dean!" Sam hob seine Pistole und deutete mit dem Lauf auf den kleinen Jungen, der seine Hände in Richtung Dean ausgestreckt hatte. "Lass ihn runter." Der Griff um die Waffe wurde fester, als der Junge seinen Kopf zu Sam drehte. "Nachdem du meine Mama erschossen hast?" Der Blick des Jungen verdunkelte sich und seine Augen flickerten zu der Leiche der jungen Frau. "Warum soll ich deinen Bruder dafür gehen lassen?" Die großen Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt und der Junge starrte wieder Sam an, dessen Hand angefangen hatte leicht zu zittern.

"Sam...," stöhnte Dean, während er versuchte gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln zu kämpfen. Der Junge biss die Zähne aufeinander und kurz darauf ertönte ein heiseres Keuchen von Dean, als diesem die Luft zum atmen weg blieb.

"Warum könnt ihr Hunter uns nicht in Ruhe lassen?!" schrie der Junge, bevor das Knallen einer Pistole durch das Haus halte und er mit einem leisen Geräusch auf dem Boden aufschlug. Sam senkte seine Waffe und schaute auf die Leiche des Jungen, den er gerade erschossen hatte.

Dean, der sich mit einem Stöhnen wieder aufgerappelt hatte, blickte ebenfalls zu dem Jungen und sah dann zu seinem Bruder. "Sam... Du musstest es tun." Die Stimme des Älteren war kratzig und er rieb sich mit verzogener Miene die Kehle, auf der sich langsam dunkle Fingerabdrücke bildeten. "Ich weiß!" kam die schnappende Antwort seitens Sam, bevor dieser mit einem Schnauben seine Pistole wegpackte. "Trotzdem. Er war was? Acht? Neun? Er war noch ein Kind..." Mit jedem Wort war die Wut aus dem Mann geflossen und hatte Platz gemacht für eine betäubte Trauer.

Dean seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine kurzen Haare. "Hexe ist Hexe, Sam." Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Jungen und danach zu der Frau, die nur wenige Schritte weiter lag. "Wahrscheinlich hat seine Mutter ihm die Sachen beigebracht." Dean schüttelte den Kopf und hob den Dolch auf, den die Frau zuvor fallen gelassen hatte. Er verstand nicht, wie eine Mutter ihren Sohn schon so jung solch finsteren Kräften aussetzen konnte. Er dachte an Marys Worte und wie sie flehte, dass ihre Kinder dem Schicksal eines Hunters entgehen sollten.

"Wir sollten nachschauen, ob es hier noch irgendwas gefährliches gibt, bevor die Polizei auftaucht," meinte Sam plötzlich und drehte sich aprubt von der Leiche des Jungen weg, um in die Küche zu stiefeln. Dean nickte stumm und sah auf den Dolch in seiner Hand. An der Klinge waren Blutreste von was auch immer geopfert wurde bei dem Ritual, das die Brüder unterbrochen hatten, als sie durch die Tür gestürmt waren.

Den Dolch weiter umklammert haltend, sah Dean sich in dem verwüsteten Wohnzimmer um. Sie hatten während ihres kurzen Kampfes einiges an Chaos angerichtet. Regale waren umgeschmissen, Federn, Innereien und Knochen hatten sich überall auf dem Boden verteilt. Die Schüssel, in denen sich die Sachen befand, lag umgedreht auf dem Teppich und eine kleine Lache Blut hatte sich darunter gebildet. Zwei graue Kerzen brannten noch in einem dunklen Licht, daneben lag ein geöffnetes, altes Buch. Dean ging vorsichtig näher, um sich die Seiten genauer anzusehen und vielleicht fest zu stellen, was hier für ein Ritual abgehalten werden sollte. Er stellte jedoch sehr schnell fest, dass er die Schrift nicht lesen konnte und anhand der Bilder konnte er sich auch nicht viel zusammen reimen. "Son of a bitch," murmelte der Hunter vor sich hin, bevor er den Dolch auf den Tisch legte und das Buch zu klappte, um es sich unter den Arm zu stecken. Wahrscheinlich konnte Sammy mehr damit anfangen als er und selbst wenn nicht was es besser, es nicht hier zu lassen, wo Gott weiß wer es finden konnte.

Mit einem letzten Blick durch das Wohnzimmer und auf die Leichen der zwei Hexen folgte Dean seinem kleinen Bruder in die Küche. Dieser hatte in der Zwischenzeit einen ansehnlichen Haufen Hexenbeutel auf dem Küchentisch angesammelt. Dean hob eine Augenbraue und pfiff einmal kurz anerkennend. "Man kann nicht sagen, dass sie faul gewesen sind." Sam warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu, bevor er eine Handvoll der Beutel in die Spüle schmiss. "Lass uns die Teile verbrennen und dann zurück zum Bunker." Dean zuckte mit den Schultern, legte das Hexenbuch neben die Beutel auf den Tisch und half Sam dabei die Teile um zu verlagern.

Als Sams Blick auf das Buch fiel, stoppte er kurz. "Was ist das?" fragte er neugierig. "Keine Ahnung," antwortete Dean desinteressiert. "Aber du kannst dein kleines Näschen darin vergraben, sobald wir wieder Zuhause sind, Bitch. Ernsthaft, wie kann ein Gigantor wie du so eine kleine Nase haben." Sam schoss seinem Bruder einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor er anfing in seiner Jackentasche nach seinem Feuerzeug zu kramen und ein gegrummeltes "Jerk" zurück warf. Dean grinste.

\- v -

Die Fahrt zurück nach Lebanon war eine stille Angelegenheit. Sam war noch immer leicht mitgenommen von dem Hexenjungen und Dean verstand es. Monster, die wie Kinder aussahen, waren immer schwierig. Oh, sie hatten gelernt, dass das Aussehen trügen kann und wie gefährlich gerade diejenigen waren, die unschuldig aussahen. Aber das machte es nicht leichter, ihnen den Garaus zu machen. Es blieb immer das Gefühl der Schuld, gerade ein Kind auf dem Gewissen zu haben, besonders bei solchen Wesen wie Hexen, die früher einmal Menschen gewesen waren.

Der Impala brummte grollend, als Dean in die Einfahrt zur Garage einbog und sein Baby sorgfältig neben Dorothys Motorrad parkte. Nachdem er aus dem Wagen ausgestiegen war, musste er ersteinmal seine Schultern rollen. "Nie wieder vierzehn Stunden durchgängig Fahren," stöhnte Dean, während er sich mit einer Hand die Schulter massierte. "Wir hätten uns auch abwechseln können," entgegnete Sam, der genauso erschöpft aussah, wie Dean sich fühlte. Dean schnaubte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. "Und zulassen, dass du mein Baby gegen den nächsten Baum setzt? Sehr wahrscheinlich. Und jetzt lass uns nach oben gehen. Ich hab einen Höllenhunger."

Mit der einen Hand mit den Schlüsseln des Impalas spielend schob Dean mit der anderen die Tür zur Treppe auf, stoppte jedoch als er Sam im Kofferraum wühlen hörte. "Was suchst du?" "Das Buch," antwortete Sam ohne aufzusehen. Der Ältere rollte mit den Augen. "Auf den Rücksitz hinter dem Fahrer. Kann sein, dass es in den Füßraum gerutscht ist während der Fahrt." Dean beobachtete, wie Sam den Kofferraum wieder zu schmiss und stattdessen zur Hintertür des Wagens ging. Nach kurzer Zeit ertönte ein freudiger Laut und Sam hielt mit einem Lächeln den alten, zerfledderten Ledereinband empor.

Dean schüttelte nur den Kopf und beschloss, dass Sammy und sein Buch warten konnten. Er brauchte ein Bett und eine Dusche und nicht zu vergessen, das wichtigste: Einen saftigen Burger.

\- v -

Wie es sich herausstellte sollte Dean zumindest zwei seiner Wünsche bekommen. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche hatten er und Sam sich in der Küche niedergelassen. Während Dean seinen Burger verputzte, den er sich auf dem Weg zurück zum Bunker mitgenommen hatte, hatte Sam seine Nase bereits in dem Hexenbuch drin stecken. Mit gerunzelter Stirn blätterte er vorsichtig die Seiten um, als hätte er Angst, dass sie jeden Moment zu Staub zerfallen könnten.

Das Rascheln von Federn ertönte und kurz darauf konnte man eine tiefe, grollende Stimme vernehmen. "Dean. Ihr seid wieder hier." "Hey, Cas." Dean hob seinen Burger zum Gruß, bevor er einen weiteren Bissen davon nahm. Sam blickte nur einmal kurz auf, um den Engel anzulächeln, wandte sich dann aber wieder seiner Lektüre zu. Castiel runzelte die Stirn und legte den Kopf schief. "Ihr ward länger weg, als ich es erwartet habe."

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete ein Kopfnicken gen Sam an. "Twilight hier konnte seine Griffel nicht von dem Buch lassen bis wir Zuhause waren." Sam warf Dean einen bösen Blick zu, während Castiel verwirrt drein schaute. "Ich... weiß nicht, was die Dämmerung damit zu tun hat," entgegnete er ein wenig hilflos und schaute Hilfe suchend zu Sam. Dieser schnaubte kurz belustigt. "Keine Dämmerung, Cas. Aber ich finde es erstaunlich, dass du My little Pony kennst, Dean."

Jetzt war es an Dean, Sam mit einem vernichtenden Blick zu versehen, bevor er sich wieder dem Engel zu wandte. "Ist es etwas bestimmtes, was du wolltest, Cas? Oder einfach nur ein Besuch?" Castiel, der währenddessen das Buch gemustert hatte, blickte nun wieder zu Dean und nickte knapp. "Während eurer Abwesenheit wurde eine Nachricht hierhin überbracht," erklärte der Engel. Dean schob mit dem Fuß einen der Stühle etwas vom Tisch weg und schaute Castiel auffordernd an. Der Engel setzte sich nach einem kurzen Zögern.

"Was für eine Nachricht? Von den Engeln?" fragte Sam und hob interessiert den Kopf. Auch Dean hatte seinen Burger gesenkt und blickte ihren engelshaften Freund neugierig an. Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, nicht von meinen Brüdern. Ein alter Kontakt Bobbys sucht nach Hilfe. Sie hat gehört, dass die Winchester Brüder jedes Problem lösen können." Bei den Worten konnte Dean nicht anders als ein kurzes, belustigtes Schnauben aufzustoßen. "Meistens entstehen die Probleme erst durch uns." Sams grimmiger Ausdruck ließ darauf schließen, dass er genauso dachte. Allein die ganze Apokalypsen-Geschichte.

"Ihr unterschätzt eure Stärken, Dean, Sam." Castiel senkte den Kopf leicht und schaute sie ernst an. Dean wunk die Worte aber nur mit einer Hand ab. "Worum geht's? Was braucht sie? Und ein alter Kontakt von Bobby sagst du?" Der Engel nickte, bevor er weiter erklärte. "Der Name ist Thea Tonks. Sie ist Bobbys Kontakt in Großbritannien. England, um es genauer zu sagen. Sie schickte ein Hilfegesuch, weil das Hexenproblem in Großbritannien immer mehr außer Kontrolle gerät. Die britischen Hunter sind nicht so vielzählig oder so gut ausgestattet wie die amerikanischen. Jeden Tag kommen mehr Berichte von Menschen, die durch übernatürliche Umstände um ihr Leben gekommen sind." Castiels Miene verdunkelte sich bei dem Gedanken, während Sam und Dean den Engel ernst ansahen.

"Gibt es irgendwelche Anzeichen? Konzentrieren sich die Angriffe auf einen Punkt?" fragte Sam, das Hexenbuch vollends zugeklappt und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Castiel gerichtet. Dieser runzelte die Stirn und nickte langsam. "Über Anzeichen weiß ich nicht Bescheid. Die Angriffe kamen häufig aus dem Nichts und die Hexen verschwanden genauso schnell wieder. Aber sie scheinen sich auf London und Teile Schottlands zu konzentrieren."

"Können wir dann überhaupt etwas dagegen unternehmen?" fragte Sam weiter und schaute fragend zu Dean. Dieser sah nachdenklich zur Zimmerdecke, bevor er seufzte und sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht fuhr. "Wir können es zumindest versuchen. In der U.S.A. ist momentan ruhig bis auf das eine oder andere Salt'n'Burn."

Dean ließ seine Hand langsam von seinem Gesicht fallen und sah Castiel mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. Der Trenchcoat des Engels raschelte leise, als dieser leicht auf seinem Sitz hin und her rutschte. "Damit wir uns verstehen," sagte Dean mit einem kaum vernehmbaren Grollen in der Stimme, "ich steig in kein Flugzeug!"


End file.
